elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Das Buch vom Drachenblut
Das Buch vom Drachenblut ist ein Buch in . Fundorte * im Arcanaeum in der Akademie von Winterfeste * Flusswald: in Delphines Zimmer im Schlafenden Riese * in Festung Helgen im Kerker neben einem Tornister, auf einem kleinen Tisch. * im Tempel der Himmelszuflucht Inhalt Das Buch vom Drachenblut von Prior Emelene Madrine, Orden des Talos, Weynon-Priorei Jahr 360 der Dritten Ära, Einundzwanzigstes Jahr der Herrschaft Seiner Majestät Pelagius IV. Viele Menschen haben den Begriff "Drachenblut" gehört - wir werden schließlich von den "drachengeborenen Kaisern regiert -, doch die wahre Bedeutung des Begriffes ist nicht überall verstanden. Uns vom Orden des Talos liegt das Thema sehr am Herzen, und in diesem Buch will ich versuchen, die Geschichte und Bedeutung derer zu beleuchten, die im Laufe der Zeiten als Drachenblut bezeichnet wurden. Die meisten Gelehrten sind sich einig, dass der Begriff zum ersten Mal in Verbindung mit dem Pakt von Akatosh verwendet wurde, als der gesegneten St. Alessia das Amulett der Könige überreicht und die Drachenfeuer im Tempel des Einen zum ersten Mal entzündet wurden. "Akatosh, der voller Mitleid auf das Elend der Menschen sah, nahm kostbares Blut aus seinem eigenen Herzen und segnete St. Alessia mit diesem Blut der Drachen und schloss einen Pakt: Solange Alessias Generationen dem Drachenblut treu bleiben würden, würde Akatosh dafür sorgen, dass die Tore ins Reich des Vergessens versiegelt bleiben und ihren Feinden, den Daedra-Liebhabern der Ayleiden, der Zugriff auf die Armeen der Daedra und Untoten versagt sein würde." Wer von Akatosh mit dem "Drachenblut" gesegnet war, wurde einfach Drachenblut genannt. So bestand die Verbindung zu den Herrschern des Kaiserreiches von Anfang an - nur ein Drachenblut konnte das Amulett der Könige tragen und die Drachenfeuer entzünden. Alle rechtmäßigen Herrscher des Kaiserreiches waren Drachengeborene - die Kaiser und Kaiserinnen des von Alessia gegründeten ersten Cyrodiilischen Kaiserreichs, Reman Cyrodiil und seine Erben und natürlich Tiber Septim und seine Erben, bis hinunter zu unserem derzeitigem Kaiser, Seine Majestät Pelagius Septim IV. Doch wegen dieses Bezugs auf die Kaiser geriet die andere Bedeutung des Drachenblutes aus dem Blickfeld und zum großen Teil in Vergessenheit, außer bei den Gelehrten und jenen von uns, die sich im Dienst am gesegneten Talos verschrieben haben, der einst Tiber Septim gewesen ist. Nur wenigen ist klar, dass es nicht bloß eine Sache der Vererbung ist, ein Drachenblut zu sein: Da es sich um den Segen von Akatosh selbst handelt, ist es für uns nicht fassbar, wie und warum genau er gewährt wurde. Jene, die Kaiser werden und die Drachenfeuer entzünden, sind ganz gewiss Drachengeborene - der Beweis liegt im Tragen des Amulettes und im Entzünden der Feuer. Doch waren sie von Anfang an ein Drachenblut und aus diesem Grund in der Lage, diese Dinge zu tun - oder waren ihre Handlungen vielmehr das Zeichen dafür, dass Akatosh ihnen seinen Segen gewährte? Wir können nur sagen, dass es beides ist, und keines von beiden - ein göttliches Geheimnis. Die Linie der Septim war natürlich alles Drachengeborene, und da ist einer der Gründe, weshalb die vereinfachende Vorstellung, diese Eigenschaft werde vererbt, sich so verbreitet hat. Aber wir wissen mit Sicherheit, dass die frühen cyrodiilischen Herrscher nicht alle miteinander verwandt waren. Es gibt auch keinen Nachweis dafür, dass Reman von Alessia abstammte, auch wenn es viele Legenden gibt, die dies behaupten; die meisten von ihnen stammen aus der Zeit Remans und sich vermutlich Versuche, seine Herrschaft zu legitimieren. Wir wissen, dass die Klingen, die für gewöhnlich als Leibwache des Kaisers gelten, von den Akaviri-Kreuzrittern abstammten, die Tamriel in der späten Ersten Ära aus undurchsichtigen Gründen überfielen. Sie scheinen nach einem Drachenblut gesucht zu haben - das bestätigen auch die Ereignisse am Fahlen Pass -, und die Akaviri waren die ersten, die Reman Cyrodiil zum Drachenblut erklärten. Tatsächlich waren es die Akaviri, die am meisten dazu beitrugen, sein Ansehen als Kaiser zu fördern, obwohl Reman selbst diesen Titel zu Lebzeiten niemals in Anspruch nahm. Und natürlich gibt es keine bekannte erbliche Verbindung zwischen Tiber Septim und einem der früheren drachengeborenen Herrscher von Tamriel. Ungeklärt ist auch, ob es jeweils mehr als ein Drachenblut gleichzeitig geben kann. Die Kaiser haben getan, was sie konnten, um gegen diese Vorstellung anzugehen, aber die kaiserliche Nachfolge selbst bedeutet natürlich, dass es zumindest zwei oder mehr potentielle Drachengeborene zu jeder Zeit gibt: den jeweiligen Herrscher und seinen beziehungsweise seine Erben. Auch die Geschichte der Klingen lässt darauf schließen. Obwohl von ihren Aktivitäten während des Interregnums zwischen Remans Kaiserreich und dem Aufstieg von Tiber Septim wenig bekannt ist, glauben viele, dass die Klingen in dieser Zeit weiterhin diejenigen suchten und bewachten, von denen sie glaubten, dass sie ein Drachenblut seien oder sein könnten. Schließlich kommen wir zu der Frage, was es tatsächlich bedeutet, ein Drachenblut zu sein. Die Verbindung zu den Drachen ist so offensichtlich, dass sie beinahe in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Heute, da Drachen nur noch eine ferne Erinnerung sind, vergessen wir, dass in den frühen Tagen Drachenblut bedeutete, das "Blut der Drachen" in sich zu tragen. Manche Gelehrte glauben, dass das ganz wörtlich gemeint war, obwohl die genaue Bedeutung nicht bekannt ist. Die Nord erzählen Geschichten von Drachenblut-Helden, die große Drachentöter waren und es vermochten, den getöteten Drachen ihre Macht zu stehlen. Tatsächlich ist es wohlbekannt, dass die Akaviri während ihrer Invasion viele Drachen jagten und töteten, und es gibt einige Hinweise darauf, dass dies noch andauerte, nachdem sie zu Reman Cyrodiils Drachenwache wurden (erneut eine die Verbindung zu den Drachen), den direkten Vorgängern der Klingen von heute. Ich schließe mit dem, was als "Die Prophezeiung des Drachenbluts" bezeichnet wird. Es wird oft behauptet, dass sie auf eine Schriftrolle der Alten zurückgeht, gelegentlich wird sie aber auch auf die alten Akaviri zurückgeführt. Viele haben versucht, sie zu deuten, und manche glaubten auch, dass seine Vorzeichen bereits erfüllt seien und die Ankunft des "Letzten Drachenbluts" bevorstehe. Ich erhebe nicht den Anspruch, Prophezeiungen auslegen zu können, aber diese scheint mir in der Tat darauf hinzudeuten, dass die wahre Bedeutung von Akatoshs Geschenk an die Sterblichen noch nicht in vollem Umfang verstanden worden ist. "Wenn Tumult seinen Platz in den acht Winkeln der Welt einimmt Wenn der Messingturm wandert und die Zeit neu geformt wird Wenn die dreifach Gesegneten scheitern und der Rote Turm erzittert Wenn der Drachenblut-Herrscher seinen Thron verliert und der Weiße Turm fällt Wenn der Schneeturm darniederliegt, zerstört, königlos, blutend Dann erwacht der Weltenfresser, und das Rad dreht sich auf das letzte Drachenblut." cs:Kniha o Drakorozených en:The Book of the Dragonborn es:El libro de los Sangre de Dragón ja:The Book of the Dragonborn pl:Księga_Smoczego_Dziecięcia ru:О Драконорожденных fr:Le Livre de l'Enfant de dragon Kategorie:Skyrim: Bücher